Miroku and the Quest of the Fortrate
by Kintoki
Summary: After Inu and Miroku are separated form the gang, a dark secret is revealed about Mirokus inherence as the next Fortrate! WARNING extreme yaoi action(demon rape and stuff) Inu/Miroku~Denise and Ming~


~Queste~  
  
Miroku sat up and blinked. He looked around, staff still next to him. He lay shirtless in his futon as he tried to remember what had happened the night before...nothing. "Rise and shine!!!" Inu yasha said as he opened the doors to his room wide open letting in the bright morning sun. "Dammit you have to always do that?!?!" Miroku said siting up. "We were attacked by a huge demon, Kagome and the others escaped but you were knocked unconscience. I was able to find this abandoned house. You've been asleep for days now!" Inu Yasha explained. "Shut up we better start moving then!" Miroku said. Miroku stood up revealing his hard body. Stretching he looked at a blushing Inu Yasha. "What is it?" he said. "Your naked!" Inu Yasha replied quickly hiding his erection which Miroku hadn't seen. "yeah so?" Miroku said. "Never mind..." Inu Yasha said as he moved his sleeve from his groin area signalling his erection had passed. Miroku sighed as he turned to Inu Yasha, his cock only a foot away from Inu Yashas face. "Have...I ever told you why I always go for the girls?" Miroku said innocently. Before Inu Yasha could answer a loud BANG was heard followed by the collapsing of the wall next to Miroku. "It's the monster!" Inu Yasha yelled. "What you never killed it!" Miroku yelled back. The demon drew near. Its body ripped with layers of muscle and its head resembling a bull. Miroku still naked, reaching for his staff he drew next to Inu Yasha ready with sword in hand. The creature now stood five feet away from the two but stopped. Eyeing the demon with a questioning look Miroku said "what is he doing?". "I don't know!" Inu Yasha said both still watching the demon bull. The creature bent forward, placing both hands in front, its rear high in the air. "Is it going to charge!?!" Miroku said. Suddenly out of the demons back tentacles lash out at the two companions. Miroku ducked down dodging the lashing tentacles as Inu Yasha took three in the chest pushing him through the wall into the next room. Holding his staff Miroku lunged at the demon but before he could attack, the demon tentacles had reseeded and now lashed out again grabbing Mirokus neck, arms and legs making him helpless.  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes only to see blackness. He was unconscience and his friend was going against the demon alone but there was nothing to do. He laid in a pile of rubble, streaks of blood coming from the wounds he received from the tentacles. What would happen to Miroku?  
The demon bull drew Miroku closer. Looking at the helpless naked man its face gleams. Miroku could only watch in horror as the bull pulled him even closer. His groin area now level with the demons mouth, it licked its lips. The bulls slippery tongue slid out of its mouth aiming towards Mirokus cock. Miroku winced even more as he felt the hottening breath of the demons breath panting on his groin area. The wet tongue now lapped Mirokus now hardening cock. The tentacles still holding and not letting go of there grasp on Miroku. The creature tongues traveled from the panting monks tight balls, sliding up Mirokus length and then lapping the head leaving sticking trails of saliva which would be renewed with each lapp from the demon bull. Miroku could only twitch and moan as the slippery tongue licked his now leaking cock. The demon grinned as he noticed to the leaking jewel which he brought closer. And swallowed. Miroku let out a loud moan as his cock was thrust down the demons hard throat. He could feel the throats muscles clenching and un clenching as his cock was thrusted back and forth. Miroku let out another moan as the demon bull started to withdraw his cock. The throats rough sides rubbing against Mirokus hard cock was too much. Miroku bent his head back, sweat dripping as he moaned and then released his cum into the monsters mouth. The demon fully withdrew the monks cock catching some of his cum on his smiling face. It looked up at Miroku, his sweaty body inhaling and exhaling loudly, cock leaking with the after effects of the demons hard work. But it was not enough.  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes again. Everything still a blur, he grabbed at his now healing wounds as his mind came back to him. His sword still in hand he tried to get up, he just couldn't get up. The loud moan from Miroku could reached Inu yashas ears signalling his friends help but he was just to weak to get up. His demon healing would soon be complete and then Inu Yasha promised that he would send the demon to the hells.  
Saliva dripped from Mirokus revealed ass as the tentackles lowered him down and spread his legs wide for the horny demon. The demon smoothly worked its tongue into the monks tightening ass as moans followed with each movement of the slashing tongue. Miroku looked down as he saw the creatures bent head working its tongue in and out of Miroku. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"Miroku screamed as the creature pulled its tongue out of Mirokus now dripping ass. It lowered Miroku down lower to the ground as his ass become level with the creatures cock. Miroku looked at it with horror at the veiny thick cock that was surely going to fuck him. With one hand the demon grabbed Mirokus leg as the other hand grabbed its throbbing cock and began to enter the screaming monk. "NOOOO...AHHHH....AHHHHHHH" Miroku screamed as the demon slid the head of its throbbing cock in and out of Mirokus spaced ass. And to Mirokus surprise the demon suddenly pulled out and spoke. "So its true what they say about you, each penetration is like your first isn't that right Fortrate." the demon ended as he suddenly thrust his giant cock into Mirokus quivering ass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Miroku let out a painful scream the demon thrust in and out of his ass causing unwelcome pleasure and pain. "Your mine, I never would have guessed how good it would feel fucking the last Fortrate," the demon said as he thrust in one last time and came inside Mirokus beaten ass. The demon lowered the shaking Miroku as it pulled out leaving a long trail of cum. "How was that Fortrate?" he snarled.  
The demon suddenly stopped as a sword came crashing down on it, cutting it down in half. " There you go fucker" Inu Yasha yelled as he then ran to Mirokus side. Miroku still dazed from the fucking he had recieved said nothing as Inu Yasha held his limp hot body.  
The next morning Inu Yasha and the now refreshed Miroku returned to the road in search of there lost party members. The stopped over by a nearby tree, sighing from the heat Inu Yasha asked "say what did that demon last night me by a Fortrate?". Miroku stopped and shivered as he remebered last night. " A Fortate...the Fortrate are a group of people, one in every generation of the new god who will feel that every penetration they receive will feel like there first until some one or something brakes them of it." "What your a Fortrate?!?" Inu Yasha blurted out, "but that would mean..". "Yes I am not a virgin." Miroku said. "The Fortrate arn't chosen but found from sex with men, i'm the last one. The legend goes that is a demon or a man can brake a Fortrate from his feeling of fist penetration, that demon or person will become a god. And so I wander holding back from anyone. What would happen if the one that broke me in was a demon!" Inu Yasha only stared at Miroku in disbelief as Miroku continued to walk forward on the dirt trail. "A Fortrate....." Inu Yasha whispered as he soon followed Miroku.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
